Love me, my stalker ¡LOVE ME!
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Mangle nunca cedió ante los rechazos de la mujer que le robaba los suspiros. ¿Quién dice que el acoso no es por amor? Lo hacía ver de manera romántica, aunque ella no era la mejor con palabras. Del amor que sentía en su sistema. Quizá Chicadele si quería ser acosada, aunque no lo supiera. Si una frase definía la situación de celos según la polluela era: "¡SOLO ERES MI ACOSADORA!"


**Miren quien ha vuelto, la que tenía exámenes por doquier, no veo la hora de que acaben las clases Q_Q ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que sí. Solo estuve atareada con la escuela, por algo estoy retrasada… Pero de todos modos tengo casi listo el cap de "El mejor trabajo de todos" Pero el "Pregúntale a los personajes" tendrá que esperar un más. Me llegaron decenas de preguntas en cada usuario y apenas contesté la mitad de un usuario. Tranquilos, pronto lo terminaré, solo necesito tiempo y paciencia, muchas gracias. Además saben que cualquier duda la consultan en mi Tumblr.**

 **Este oneshot no es exactamente uno lleno de giros, drama y que sé yo, más bien es para que conozcan cómo se dieron las cosas entre Mangle y ToyChica en mi fic. Repito, no es para que lloren mi intención es hacerlos reír con esto, si le ven el lado romántico mejor aún, dudo que pase xD No creo que la relación entre Mangle y Chicadele sea por sexo, al contrario, es solo que Mangle no es buena con las palabras y se le hace más sencillo acosar. Chicadele por el otro lado, la rechaza por miedo, pero como sabrán, se dará cuenta que no es nada sin la protección y los acosos de su zorrita. Jejeje, como sea, los dejo.**

 **Título: Love me, my stalker ¡LOVE ME!**

 **Sumary:** _ **Mangle nunca cedió ante los rechazos de la mujer que le robaba los suspiros. ¿Quién dice que el acoso no es por amor? Lo hacía ver de manera romántica, aunque ella no era la mejor con las palabras. Del amor que sentía en su sistema. Quizá Chicadele si quería ser acosada, aunque no lo supiera. Si una frase definía la situación de celos según la polluela era: "¡SOLO ERES MI ACOSADORA!"**_

 **Advertencias: Relaciones Yuri/ChicaxChica – Lenguaje vulgar – Chistes vulgares – Aparición de Oc – Posibles spoilers – El peor intento fallido de romance, me pueden tirar tomates.**

 **Diseños animales en la narración (Los puedes imaginar como quieras, ya sean los de Sonic99rae, Rebornica, Etc), Pole-Bear en la actualidad.**

 **Si no te gusta esta shipp, el yuri o las webadas, piensa antes de leer o dejar Reviews, no quiero bardo.**

 **Imagen hecha por mí, de mi propiedad.**

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE, CARAJO?!- Los gritos de la guardia castaña resonaban por toda la pizzería, Kelly… Estaba a punto de matar a Shadow Bonnie ¿Por qué? La pobre conejita de sombra solo quería saber que era yaoi y terminó por traumarse y lanzar la laptop de la guardia al carajo, arruinando las esperanzas de que Kelly viera su Yuri junto a su ahora novia, Stacy, su ex mejor amiga.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Pero eso fue horrible! ¡¿Qué clases de cosas ves tú?!- Se defendía Shady como podía.

-Mierda Kelly ¿Qué hiciste ahora?- Freddy miraba la computadora hecha trizas, no se sorprendía, era algo que siempre pasaba junto a la loca, pero ¿Enserio? Que lata es tener que barrer lo que queda de un artefacto tecnológico.

-¡No me culpes a mí, oso gomitas! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU PUTA VERSIÓN DORADA?!

-¿Golden? Estúpida, él está ocupado, te recuerdo que casi matas a Fredderic ayer y ellos ahora lo están reparando- Sí, nunca vuelvas a comerte un chocolate de Kelly, puto, eso va para todos. Así es como el oso Toy terminó con un brazo casi suelto y las marionetas, osos dorados y algunos más se quedaron para repararlo o simplemente esconderse de Kelly porque también habían comido de sus chocolates, que ESPECIFICAMENTE dijo que no tocaran. El arrogante oso no hiso más que gritar cuando la chica levantaba la silla que estaba junto a su novia, lista para darle un buen golpe al insolente- ¡ESPERA, NO TE PONGAS EN ESE PLAN!

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁN, ME LAS PAGARÁN TODOS! ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI YURI! –Y antes de darle la paliza a Fredderic, Mangle le quitó la silla usando sus tentáculos, ganándose la mirada de desprecio de Kelly.

-Esa silla no, chamaca- Dijo antes de irse por el techo a boludear por ahí.

-¡HIJA DE PERRA! ¡REGRESA!... Mierda, mi Yuri se fue al carajo ¿Y ahora?

-Puedes buscar yaoi- Le propuso Bonnie que estaba viendo todo mientras afinaba su guitarra y Bonbon limpiaba la suya.

-No, ya vi ayer, hoy toca Yuri… pero bueno, me vengaré un día de estos ¿Escuchaste Shady? Voy a vengarme… de la forma más cruel y despiadada que te puedes imaginar- La coneja sombra solo se le quedó viendo con una expresión asustada. Si no le daba Yuri a Kelly acabaría muy mal. De pronto una idea llegó a su sistema, de esta se salvaría.

-¿Y que si yo te doy Yuri?

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo harías eso?

Shady miró de reojo por el lugar, su vista se posó en uno de los posters de Mangle y en otro de Chicadele, tenía una idea- ¿Nunca quisiste saber cómo se dieron las cosas entre Mangle y Chicadele?- Tenía su victoria asegurada, pues ambas humanas miraban con curiosidad.

-No… ¿Cómo?

-Es una larga historia.

-Alto ¿Y tú como sabes esas cosas?

-Mi querida amiga, quizá no lo sepas, pero llevo tiempo aquí desde FredBear's Family Dinner, soy una sombra, capaz de aparecer donde yo quiera sin que me noten, podría estar a un centímetro de ti y no te darías cuenta. Soy muy sigilosa… yo lo he visto todo… TODO.

-Impresionante- Admitió la peli naranja que enseguida se sentó en el suelo frente a la coneja ahora sentada sobre la mesa, sonriente de ver como los demás que estaban presentes se sentaban a escuchar su relato. Entre ellos: Billy, Briana, Carol, Cherry, Stacy, Kelly, Freddy, Bonnie, Bonbon, Candy y su novio actual Shadow.

-Verán, Chicadele no siempre fue la que ustedes conocen, ella no era tan alegre, demostrativa y atrevida.

-No mames ¿Y cómo era ella?

-Era tímida, tsundere como dicen ustedes, y se enojaba con facilidad. Mangle por el contrario es igual a la que conocemos, la misma loquita, atrevida, amorosa y sinvergüenza.

-Suena genial…

-Muy bien, empecemos de cero.

 _ **Comienzo del relato.**_

Mandy era la nueva guardia de seguridad, una chica segura de sí, sabía lo que quería en la vida, y era ser feliz. Era lesbiana, pero aun así eso no le avergonzaba, pues se sentía cómoda con que todos lo supieran, y las preguntas sobre su sexualidad no le molestaban, es más, le encantaba decir que veía la belleza en las mujeres. Era una chica muy hermosa. Albina naturalmente, piel pálida de mejillas rojas, siempre usando su coqueto labial y sombra de ojos rosa, vestido fucsia a lunares amarillos arriba de una camisa amarilla clara, con un cinturón violeta y botas del mismo color. Era a lo que le diríamos, una chica dotada. Curvas bonitas, altura suficiente, y bueno, no estaba plana. Muchos hombres intentaban seducirla, incluso decían que por ella podían cambiar, a lo que ella contestaba "¿Te vas a cambiar el sexo?" le daba risa las expresiones que dejaba en sus pretendientes, pues ellos solían decir que no esperaban que semejante hermosura bateara por su propio equipo.

Trabajaba aquí en Freddy´s, pero lo que pasaba en la noche no le daba tanto pavor, ya se lo tomaba con naturalidad, y le gustaba mucho burlar a los robots, en especial a Foxy. Tomar ese empleo no fue por dinero, ni desesperación, ni la necesidad de intentar algo nuevo. Si no esa chica.

Mónica. La mesera en ese entonces, muy amable y amigable, simpática sin más, una mujer atractiva. Mandy estaba encantada con ella, con su cabello rubio y brillante atado en una perfecta coleta, sus ojos azules como el mar o el cielo, brillantes como estrellas, y profundos como para perderse en ellos. Piel de porcelana, delicadamente con rubor rosa y sombra de ojos violeta. Siempre usando su blusa mangas cortas, blanca con rayas de colores, y una musculosa de tirantes rosa abajo, pantalones ajustados rosas hasta las rodillas que resaltaban mucho su figura, y botas naranjas.

Sin dudas Mandy se decía, que era la mujer ideal. Desde su primera visita a Freddy´s cayó ante ella, se sintió flechada por cupido. Algo muy extraño en ella, ya que no era de buscar relaciones serias, pero, esa mujer la hizo cambiar de opinión. Venía todos los días por ella, solo se sentaba en las mesas a observarla. Cuando sus amigos se preguntaban porque tanto interés en la pizzería decía "Deberías ver la belleza que hay en ese lugar" a lo que ellos simplemente la dejaban tranquila.

Muy pronto no dudó en pedir el trabajo de guardia nocturno, solo para pasar más tiempo allí. Desde el comienzo no era lo que se esperaba, que los muñecos se movieran solos era una novedad, pero no era para tanto. Mandy jamás habló con ella, solo de dedicaba a mirarla a lo lejos y soñar con escuchar su voz.

Finalmente llegó el día fatal. En su turno mientras miraba por las cámaras casi se muere del susto, porque pudo divisar a Mónica, golpeando la puerta de salida, al parecer se había quedado encerrada sin que se dieran cuenta. Se desesperó, no sabía qué hacer, temía de los que le hicieran los animatrónics, así que abandonó la oficina y corrió a buscar a su amada. Pero no, no la encontraba, había desaparecido, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando escuchó lo que tanto temía.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡DUELE! ¡AYUDENME! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!- Se guio por los gritos hasta una de las salas de cumpleaños, y vio lo que rompió su corazón en miles de fragmentos. La mujer que tanto amaba estaba sofocándose, muriendo aplastada en los brazos de Foxy. Toda una masacre, se escuchaban sus gritos aplastados, los huesos rompiéndose y la sangre chorrear… murió en dos segundos.

-No… ¡Mónica! ¡¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO, ZORRO DE PACOTILLA?!- Gritó furiosa al zorro pirata, este la miraba maliciosamente, no hizo falta que se moviera, a su lado apareció el más temido de todos los animatrónics. Golden Freddy, quien usando su "It's me", logró hacer que la guardia callera convulsionando mientras gritaba y sostenía su cabeza. Y así aturdida sellaron su destino con la misma muerte.

Sus pulmones no respondieron, estaba sofocándose y asfixiándose allí. Murió al poco tiempo…. Una guardia menos. Al despertar se quedó sin habla, frente a ella veía a esa extraña y peculiar marioneta que tanto le llamaba la atención. Muy baja, llegándole a penas al pecho, y eso que estaba sentada. La miraba con curiosidad, de arriba abajo, se preguntaba que hacía allí, sosteniendo en sus manos una caja de regalo. Su máscara sonriente no tenía otra expresión, lo que le daba más intriga.

-Hola…-Finalmente habló, su voz era como la de una señora madura, muy cálida y acogedora, casi maternal, muy dulce. Aparentemente esa marioneta era una mujer- Lo lamento por ti y tu amiga, no pude hacer nada- Miró abajo, lo único expresivo en ella eran sus pupilas blancas- No quería que esto pase… no puedo controlar a los Olds como quisiera, mucho menos a mi hijo.

-T-tu… ¿Hijo?

-Golden Freddy, aish… a veces no me quiere obedecer ¿Pero qué voy a hace con él? Sigo amándolo. Es mi hijo después de todo… aunque él no sepa que soy yo ¿A quién engaño? Ni siquiera me ha visto aún.

-…Marisa Williams… ¿Tu eres esa mujer que murió asesinada frente al restaurante?

-Oh sí… soy yo, los Olds que viste son los demás niños.

-James debe ser… lo lamento, no debería preguntar estas cosas, es que no lo entendía.

-No te preocupes, es algo muy sorprendente si lo piensas así.

-Entiendo… ¿Qué me sucedió?

-Estás muerta, logré revivirte como los demás guardias.

-¿Más?... ¿Quiénes?

-Bonbon y Fredderic, ellos eran guardias como tú.

-¿Los que desaparecieron? ¿Los asesinaron aquí?

-Por desgracia…

-Alto… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué año es este? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo muerta?

-Cariño, tranquila por favor, escucha, moriste en el establecimiento anterior, Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza. Estamos en las bodegas alejadas, reabrirán Strax Bear Pizza y podré regresar a ver a mi hijo.

-¿Qué?... Pero habían cerrado este lugar.

-Lo sé, pero lo han reabierto de nuevo ¿Sabes? Tu alma fue fácil de encontrar, todos llegaron a mí y logré meterlos en estos trajes, he estado tan sola… hasta que llegaron ustedes- Un ruido de metal se escuchó- Tu amiga debe estar despertando… Necesito irme, Billy me pidió un cuento, buena suerte Mangle- Y se fue caminando.

No lo entendía ¿Trajes? ¿Almas? No tenía sentido… ¿Y porque la había llamado Mangle? Ahora notaba que su voz no era igual, sonaba robótica. Se levantó como pudo y se miró… no lo creía. Era aquella zorra que causó la famosa mordida del 87. Mangle…

No asimilaba lo que veía. Su forma animal, se veía destrozada por algún motivo. No lloraría, no quería hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte…

-N-no… ¿Por qué?- Escuchó una armoniosa voz, dulce y melódica, a pesar de escucharse robótica como la suya. Era una polluela amarilla, mejillas rosas, ojos azules, babero y bragas rosas. Toy Chica, la versión toy de Chica. O más bien Mónica.

Mangle se quedó mirándola, estaba acostumbrando su visión robótica, al poco tiempo se acercó a la polluela y saludó.

-Hola…

-N-no… no me hagas daño ¡¿Qué me han hecho?!

-¡Calma! Soy como tú, soy la guardia… bueno, yo era la guardia- Enseguida y de manera sorpresiva, aquella Toy saltó a abrazar a la zorra, desesperada mientras lloraba aceite. Esa misma noche Mangle supo lo hermoso que se sentía hablar con ella, al poco tiempo se volvieron unas grandes amigas, pero la zorita no abandonaba sus sentimientos por ella. Luego de haber regresado a la pizzería, con todos los inconvenientes presentados ante ellos y los Olds, el reencuentro entre Puppet y Golden, la aceptación de los reemplazos y la integración a la familia, todo siguió normalmente. Exceptuando una cosa… Que las cosas entre Chicadele y Mangle habían cambiado, pues un día la zorro se declaró ante ella, diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba y admiraba desde viva, pero como era de esperarse, Chicadele usó la misma frase que rompe corazones "No me gustan las mujeres" Lo peor fue cuando admitió sentir atracción hacia el oso dorado Golden Freddy, el cual cabe a decir, no le prestaba atención a otra mujer que no fuera su madre, Puppet … Eso fue un golpe bajo para Mangle, pero no se rendiría, jamás. Y así es como terminó por volverse la acosadora de la polluela, siempre observando, siempre cerca. Cosa que ponía nerviosa a la oji azul. No era de lo mejor, porque ella estaba en todos lados donde iba. La veía hasta en la sopa con sus mensajes amorosos, o incluso insinuantes, la demandaría por acoso sexual si no fuera porque eran animatrónics y no humanos. Y había tratado de decirle a Puppet, al cual ahora consideraba su madre como todos, pero ella estaba siempre ocupada como para encargarse de sus asuntos. Así que tuvo que aprender a defenderse sola de los acosos… más o menos.

Hoy era una noche como cualquiera. Era domingo por lo que no había guardia nocturno, unas noches muy satisfactorias para los animatrónics, pues tenían tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisieran antes de regresar a entretener a los niños al día siguiente. Chicadele amaba esas noches, pues tenía la cocina para ella sola, y cocinaba tranquila sin que nadie la molestara, tarareando y silbando mientras amasaba lo que pronto sería una pizza.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que en la zona oscura de la cocina, en la esquina del techo, se veía una sombra, que más que sombra era Mangle. Sus ojos ámbar estaban clavados en esa belleza animal de metal, sus orejas se movían captando su melodiosa voz cantar y tararear. No evitó relamerse los labios, los cuales estaban curveados en una sonrisa. No era su culpa, ella era la zorra, la depredadora, y esa polluela era su presa. Pero no podía atacar ahora, quería jugar con ella primero.

Acercó una de sus "manos" hasta ella, dándole un tirón en su cola de plumas metálicas, esto alertó a Chicadele quien se dio la vuelta sin ver nada. Esto pasó unas tres veces más, la polluela amasaba llena de nervios.

Al final, Mangle no aguantó más la espera, caminó cerca de ella por el techo y se dejó caer, justo sobre ella.

-¡Hola!- Saludó con felicidad hacia su contraria ave, quien la miraba asustada.

-¡¿M-mangle?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi novia?

Frunció el ceño, esta era la cuarta vez en la semana que Mangle le jodía con lo mismo- Mangle, ya hemos hablado, yo no soy tu novia.

-Pero me amas.

-¡No te amo! ¡No me gustan las mujeres!

-Me amas pero no lo sabes aun, solo debes esperar a aceptarlo, y mientras tanto, viviremos nuestro amor al límite- Inquirió coquetamente mientras usaba una de sus extremidades para acariciar la mejilla de la polluela.

-¡NO TE AMO, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

-En ese caso me amarás, no me rendiré.

-No quiero sonar grosera ¡¿Pero qué mierda le ves de interesante a una mujer?! ¡¿No podrías acosar a Foxy?!

-No veo nada en los hombres, ellos no tienen la belleza que veo en ti. No tienen hermosos ojos azul, que brillan. Ni mejillas rosas tan adorables. Ni curvas que me hacen querer recorrerte, ellos no poseen esa delicadeza y hermosura que una princesa como tú tiene.

Se quedó anonadada ante tales palabras, jamás le habían dicho cosas así, de solo ver la mirada en los ojos de Mangle, se veía su sinceridad. Pero no quería caer, y no lo haría. Apartó por fin a su atacante y fue hasta la puerta de la cocina, dejando que ella viera algo desconcertada.

-Déjame en paz, Mangle- Y se fue.

Pero no lloraría, no se daría por vencida. Se colgó del techo y salió de la cocina, dedicándose a perseguir a su amada. Era su pasatiempo favorito, seguía sonriente, al contrario de Chicadele, ella estaba harta y daba pasos pesados al baño.

-¿Te he dicho que eres guapa?

-Sí, lo has dicho…

-¿Qué eres sexy?

-Esta es la milésima vez.

-Te violaré algún día.

-¡ESTÁS DEMENTE!

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Solo te amo!

-¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡SOLO QUIERES VIOLARME!

-¡No!... Bueno, sí ¡Pero eso es una consecuencia secundaria! ¡El sexo es una forma de manifestar amor!

-Lárgate.

-Me amarás, de lo contrario el mundo sufrirá las consecuencias.

-No me digas…

-Sí, yo puedo matarlos a todos.

-Te creo Mangle, te creo. El día que lo hagas me avisas- Llegó al baño y entró sin escuchar.

-¿Entonces me amarás?

-No- Cerró de un portazo, necesitaba encerrarse allí, era el único lugar donde no podían molestarla. Mangle estaba hasta el límite, quería que su amada la amara de una buena vez, y si no lo lograba haría arder el mundo en llamas. Pero tenía un plan B, era arriesgado, pero estaba segura según lo que había escuchado, que serviría muy bien.

-¡BOOOONBOOOOOOOOOOON!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a su compañera Toy Bonnie, la coneja celeste venía dando brincos pequeños, con una sonrisa involuntaria, pues hace rato había tenido una práctica de guitarra con su amado secreto Bonnie, algo que su ex novio Fredderic, no asimilaba. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella saludó.

-¡Mangle! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti esta noche tan hermosa sin guardia de seguridad, en una sala donde nadie podrá oírme gritar si me atacaran? Pero tú no, tu eres buena persona- Mangle le sonrió y dijo directamente.

-Ponte en cuatro.

La Toy rio nerviosamente, la orden le daba dudas y ya conocía los acosos de Mangle a Chicadele ¡No era posible que haya cambiado de víctima!- ¿Q-que?

Entonces lo que más temía sucedió, Mangle activó sus cables y demás extremidades, acercándolas peligrosamente hacia la coneja- Dije… ¡EN CUATRO, AHORA!

El grito de Bonbon se escuchó por toda la pizzería, alertando a Freddy, Golden, Fredderic, Bonnie y Foxy. Que corrieron al rescate de la conejita que estaba siendo arrastra por una de las extremidades de la zorra. El oso dorado dio un grito de susto y jaló del metal hasta que Bonbon pudo soltarse y correr a los brazos de Bonnie y Fredderic, quienes por cierto, luchaban forzosamente por ver quién era el que más la abrazaba.

Todo fue un griterío, Foxy estaba encolerizado- ¡Mangle, maldita zorra! ¡No puedes violar a quien se te dé la puta gana!

-¡Sí, loca! ¡¿Quieres que la gótica nos mate?!- Le contestó Freddy molesto, a lo que Golden le dio un buen golpe.

-Mi madre no es gótica, solo le gusta el color negro.

-Nigga por favor- Comentó el Toy riéndose hasta que también lo golpearon.

-Volviendo al tema ¡¿Por qué querías violar a Bonbon?!- La versión Old de la mencionada la abrazó más fuerte junto Toy Freddy.

-Porque… ¿Por qué sí?

-¡A este paso no te podemos dejas sola con los niños!

-¡Después decían que una chica podría reemplazarme!

-¡A ti todos te odian, tarado!

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Travesti como marioneta!

-¡Que mi madre no es una travesti! ¡Conejo sin cara!

Todo se hizo un barullo, algunos golpeándose, otras se gritaban. Chicadele que seguía en el baño escuchó los gritos de todos, hasta los de Bonbon. Una ira inmensa comenzó a invadirla ¡¿Mangle la había reemplazado?! No era posible… No comprendía ¿Estaba celosa? ¡Pero ella no amaba a Mangle! ¡Ni le agradaba! Pero estaba enojada, enojada con ella por decirle que la quería más que a nada y luego reemplazarla… sentía algo roto. Sus ojos pasaron a negro con esas blancas pupilas, la puerta del baño se abrió de una patada. Todos silenciaron, vieron algo asustados a la furiosa Chicadele. Esperaron con paciencia la respuesta de la Toy, y Foxy rompió el silencio como el idiota que era.

-…Hola ¿Qué hay?

Pero ToyChica solo respondió con un gruñido de ira, y dirigió su mirada llena de furia a Mangle.

Golden no soportó más la tensión y salió corriendo como todo un marica- ¡MAMAAAAÁ!

-Hola Chicadele… ¿Qué cuentas?

-…Tú…

Mangle se señaló a si misma algo confundida- ¿Yo?

-Tú… ¡TÚ!- Y como nadie se esperaba, se lanzó con su screeamer a la zorra Toy, casi arrancándole el hocico y demás. Ante eso, Freddy y Fredderic fueron a ayudar y sostuvieron de los brazos a la polluela, esta daba patadas, golpea y vociferaba- ¡ERES UNA DESGRACIADA!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y que hice yo?!

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME A MÍ?!

-¿Engañarte?

-¡DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS!

Vio su oportunidad, si no podía traer a su amada con amor, la atraería con celos-Yo dije que te quería violar, nada más.

-¡MENTIROSA! ¡DIJISTE QUE ESO ERA UN EFECTO SECUNDARIO!

-Pero lo dije ¿Verdad?

-¡COÑO! ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!

-¡MUY BIEN, ESTO YA ES SUFICIENTE!- Foxy las agarró a ambas del brazo y las arrastró entre quejas a su hogar, la Pirate Cove. Las lanzó allí dentro y cerró las cortinas- ¡HASTA QUE RESUELVAN SUS PROBLEMAS NO SALEN DE ALLÍ! ¡¿CAPISH?!

Todos se fueron, no querían intervenir si Chicadele decidía arrancarle algo más de lo que le faltaba a Mangle. Pero ella solo se sentó en una de las cajas de madera del sitio y se cruzó brazos.

-Dijiste que me amabas…

-Oye, la que se ilusionó eres tú, además no me querías cerca ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-¡Porque dijiste que me amabas y mentiste!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No podía estar tras de ti para siempre… Ya tienes tu libertad de escaparte ¿No la quieres aprovechar?

-…No.

-¿Eh?

-¡NO!- Estaba cansada, cansada de ser la que huía, la víctima como mandaba la naturaleza al ser ella un pollo y ella una zorro. Y la acorraló en la pared de la cueva del pirata- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar en mi vida e irte como si nada?! ¡Para animarme cuando muero y vivo! ¡¿Quién te crees que ere para enamorarme?!- Sí, ya entendía, no quería que esa chica acosara a otras, que moleste a otras, que ame a otras ¿Qué motivos hay más allá del amor?

-¿Disculpa?

-¡SI! ¡ESTOY HARTA DE SER LA QUE HUYE! ¡AHORA TU ERES MI PRESA Y YO SOY LA DEPREDADORA! ¡¿QUIÉN ESCAPA DE QUIEN AHORA?! ¡¿EH?!

-No puedes obligarme a que te ame.

-¡TU ME AMARÁS O EL MUNDO SUFRIRÁ LAS CONSECUENCIAS! ¡ÁMAME!- Lo menos esperado pasó. La de mejillas rosadas plantó un beso en el hocico rosa enlabiado rojizamente de la zorrita. Uno algo brusco, incluso torpe, pero no importaba pues al fin y al cabo era un beso. Al separarse la vio con superioridad en sí- ¿Qué tal, perra?

-Tu amor se siente fuera de profesionalidad- Sonriendo, pasó una de sus extremidades por la fina cintura de la menor, apegándola más, enredándola. Así besarla, pero este era un beso más suave, más practicado, más dulce y disfrutable. La polluela estaba avergonzada de haber perdido.

-Me vale ¡ÁMAME! ¡SOLO ERES MI ACOSADORA! ¡ÁMAME O VOY A METERTE MI PICO POR DONDE NO DA EL SOL!

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras.

-¿Lo quieres en el suelo o la pared?

-Como tú quieras belleza mía- Y se besaron de nuevo, esta vez correspondiendo las dos. Chicadele comprendía, que no quería que nadie más la quisiera aparte de Mangle. Recordó cuando estaba viva, y sentía la mirada ámbar de esa chica albina. Se sintió amada por primera vez, al separarse, Mangle sonrió y le retiró el pico, lanzándolo lejos de la cueva- No creo que lo necesites.

Fuera de la cueva, estaban caminando nadie más y nadie menos que Foxy y Golden, charlando tranquilamente. El oso dorado que se había perdido de mucho, preguntó- ¿Entonces qué hiciste?

-Las dejé en la Pirate Cove a que resolvieran sus problemas.

-¿Crees que haya servido?

-Es posible…alto, escucho algo… ¡¿Qué demonios?!- Golden vio correr al zorro a su cueva del pirata, sin entrar, lo siguió y enseguida fue capaz de oír gritos de ambas mujeres, y estos no parecían ser de guerra o dolor…al contrario. Frunció el ceño con algo de asco y miró a Foxy quien estaba histérico.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que no se están dando a madrazos- Sonrió un poco, no quería que Foxy rompiera las cortinas para ver todo. Ya era bastante con ver las bragas rosadas de la polluela y su pico tirados allí, y sabías que estaba pasando.

-¡OOOHHHH, SIII! ¡MANGLEEEEEE!

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO ALLÍ DENTRO?!- Golden por fin perdió todo rastro de su cordura, estaba por detenerlas de no ser porque cierta marioneta se hizo presente, caminado a pasos pesados, furiosa por lo que se escuchaba. Foxy se atemorizó, pues le tenía algo de miedo a la mami de Golden, aunque suene de miedoso, pero Puppet no era alguien con quien querías tener problemas.

-¡¿Qué es todo ese ruido?! ¡¿Una no puede dormir tranquila sin que griten tanto?! ¡¿Quiénes son los que andan de gritones?!

-¡M-mamá!

-¡Señora!

-Chicos… ¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO?! ¡¿VIENE DE LA PIRATE COVE?!- Ella se acercó furiosa, aunque los dos chicos trataron de detenerla.

-¡MAMÁ, NO!- Ya era tarde. Abrió la cortina apenas un poco y se quedó congelada, la cerró de nuevo y se dio la vuelta sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Su hijo, el oso dorado le movió un poco el hombro, pero ella solo balbuceó cosas inentendibles -¿Mamá?

-E-ellas e-estaban… estaban... pero yo creí que… pero… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- Gritó asustada, súper traumada por lo que sea que haya visto y salió corriendo con Golden detrás de sí, y Foxy también. Mientras tanto, los gritos de ambas mujeres ya habían cesado, y la polluela descansaba al lado de la zorrita, sin su pico o bragas rosas.

-Woha… debí aceptar antes… Mangle… eres una salvaje.

-Yo te dije que te gustaría…

-Mangly… Te amo, te amo bebé- La zorra blanca sonrió desbordando felicidad, y se movió para envolver con sus extremidades a la polluela para así abrazarla contra su cuerpo de metal. No creía que la mujer que tanto amaba le estaba correspondiendo. Y habían hecho el amor ¡Dios! ¡Ese era el mejor día de su vida!

-Yo te amo más… ¿Qué pasó con Golden?

-¿Ese niño de mamá? Perdí el interés en él hace tiempo, no es lo suficientemente hombre para mí, es más… encontré algo mucho mejor que un hombre- Antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar, ya había dejado de espaldas al suelo a su chica y se había subido sobre ella, sentándose en sus caderas.

-Oye pequeña y deliciosa pollo traviesa ¿Qué es lo que haces?- Mangle sonreía al ver a su nueva novia tan provocativa ante ella, era como si la anterior Toy Chica se hubiese desvanecido y ahora florecía la nueva Chicadele.

-Quiero una segunda ronda- Pestañeó coquetamente antes de acercar el hocico de su amada y besarlo con profundidad y desesperación.

-¿Qué pasó contigo, tímida?

-Lo lamento bebé, esa anterior mujer está en el olvido, ahora está la nueva, que te ama. La que te está pidiendo que la poseas otra vez.

-¿Cómo te podría negar eso? Estate lista, la zorra va a cazar.

-Cómame señora zorro- Se besaron, y antes de comenzar con la pasión dijo- ¿Foxy no va a molestarse por esto?

-Que se joda, todavía no le cobro mi muerte y la tuya.

-Oh Mangle, eres una chica mala.

 _ **Fin de relato**_

Shadow Bonnie miraba satisfecha la reacción de todos ante su relato tan sincero. Kelly estaba muriendo de ataque shipper al kokoro junto su novia, Billy y Briana suspiraban por el romance, aunque no sabían para nada lo que las dos chicas habían hecho tras las cortinas, Bonbon estaba neutral, pero le gustaba esa historia a pesar de casi ser violada, así que se abrazaba a su novio Bonnie, Freddy estaba traumado por recordar ese día, y las dos cupcakes estaban gritonas.

-¡ES LA MEJOR HISTORIA DEL MUNDO!- Kelly rodaba en el suelo como una loca- Te ganaste tu vida, te la perdonaré.

-Gracias…- La pelinegra vio entonces a Mike acercarse con una laptop muy similar a la de Kelly, incluso tenía el dibujo de Shizuma y Nagisa de Strawberry Panic. Allí fue cuando su ira explotó- ¿Mike? ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-¿Esto?- El guardia miró el artefacto- Es la computadora de Parker, la tomé prestada mientras la mía se cargaba ¿Por qué?

De la nada, la piel de Shady se hizo oscura como la noche y sus ojos tomaron un color blanco- ¡TÚ! ¡LA LOCA CASI ME MATA POR UNA COMPUTADORA QUE NO ERA SUYA!

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- Fue entonces cuando miró abajo y lanzó un grito al ver la suya destrozada. Pero más que nada por la furiosa coneja de sombras que iba tras él.

Kelly dejó de reír por esa escena y dio un suspiro de solo imaginar todo lo que había pasado- Que romántico… No sabía que Mangle y Chicadele tenían tanta historia, mucho menos que así eran cuando vivas.

-Lo sé- Su novia Stacy se abrazó a ella- Nos parecemos un poco ¿Verdad?

-No, tú eres más hermosa.

-Anda, cállate.

Lo que nadie tenía sabido, era que la polluela toy, claro, ahora humana como todos allí. Estaba escuchando el relato desde las sombras de uno de los pasillos, sonriendo de forma involuntaria.

-¡Oye cariño!- Esa era la voz de su esposa, la zorra albina que se acercaba desde atrás- ¿Sabes dónde…?

-¡Mangle!- Sin que ella lo esperara, la rubia se había lanzado contra la mayor con desesperación, en un abrazo muy fuerte donde ambas habían caído al suelo.

-¿Chicadele? ¿Qué pasa amor?- La oji azul no dijo nada, la estaba mirando con lágrimas de alegría, cosa que la había confundido, lo que al final se fue cuando la besó. Con todo su amor y su corazón de metal palpitando con fuerza, las dos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos con cierto brillo- Woah... Amor… Hace mucho que no me besabas de esa manera.

-Mangle, te amo ¡Te amo!- La siguió abrazando. Mangle no entendía a que se debía tanto cariño de parte de su mujer, pues lo que pasaba era que tal relato le había llevado a recuerdos y sentimientos de melancolía.

-Yo también te amo.

-No, no me entiendes, te amo ¡Te amo Mandy!

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla roja de la animatrónica mayor. Hace años que esperaba escuchar eso… Una frase que nunca había oído, y que por fin escuchaba de la persona indicada. Sin hacerse esperar, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras las dos se acariciaban hasta caer de nuevo, esta vez, Mangle sobre la Toy.

-Yo siempre te he amado… Mónica.

-No dudo de eso… Mangle

-¿Por más acosadora que haya sido?- La rubia se levantó un poco para tenerla cerca y besar sus labios rojos de nuevo. Verle esos ojos ámbar, tan profundos y dictar antes de que las dos se sumieran a otro beso lleno de pasión y amor que ya sabrán como terminaba.

-Te amo ¿Sabes porque? Porque eres una stalker… Pero eres mi Stalker, mi Stalker favorita. Ámame, mi acosadora.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Dioooooos ¡No puedo creer que haya terminado ya! Espero que les guste muchito. Sinceramente no tenía planeado escribirlo, pero la inspiración golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y heme aquí.**

 **Escuchen, lamento MUCHO, si los estoy haciendo esperar con los demás fics, la escuela me ha mantenido ocupada en exámenes y trabajos, pero descuiden, se acercan las vacaciones en unos meses y podré continuar como si nada, hasta entonces les dejo este yuri tan riko. Y para las amantes del yaoi, fujoshis y fundashis, les invito a que lean el one shot de mi socio y amigo Kuomi-Kun, un yaoi hard muy muy muy para morirse ewe Si estás leyendo esto amigo, puede que hayas destruido mi Foxica, Bonniecest y Creddy… ¡PERO ES TAN HERMOSO QUE NO PUEDO EVITAR NO MATARTE! ¡WAHHHH!**

 **Nada más, abajo les dejo ya que estoy, la página de Tumblr por si me quieren acosar, mi Wattpad y nuestra página sexy llena de dibujos y webadas. Hasta la siguiente, Dulce los ama.**

 **PD: ¿Alguno quisiera más oneshots sobre mis hermosas y que nadie quiere, OTPs? Como los Freddys y cupcakes, Guppet, Foxica, Bonniecets, etc. Si es así sugieran y yo veré que puedo hacer nwn**

 **Página: pages/SweetGirl90-Kuomi-Kun/888423571230906?fref=ts**

 **Wattpad Dulce: user/Dulce_Soy_Feliz123**

 **Oneshot Yaoi: s/11486380/1/One-Shot-My-Sweet-Kitten-Yaoi**

 **Kuomi-Kun: u/6728109/Kuomi-Kun**

 **Tumblr, busquen como: SweetGirl90-mily**


End file.
